Salad spinners are commonly used to dry salad leaves, herbs, or other similar food items. A typical salad spinner generally includes an external bowl supporting an internal basket. The basket is supported in a manner which it can spin within the bowl, thereby propelling items within the basket toward the perimeter of the basket. Water attached to lettuce leaves is likewise flung to the perimeter where it is expelled through holes in the basket while being retained within the bowl. Consequently, the leaves or other items within the bowl are dried.
One problem with salad spinners is that it is awkward and sometimes difficult to drain the water from the device. Salad spinners are often large, and the entire device must be partially disassembled in order to remove the lid and tip the spinner for draining. If the lid is removed the user must then use hands or some other tool to keep the salad within the basket when tipping it for draining, or must also remove the basket in order to allow it to drain. The configuration of existing salad spinners also makes it difficult or impossible to use the salad spinner as a vehicle to further rinse the salad, and instead it must be rinsed with the salad outside the bowl and then placed in the bowl to dry.